Safari Hunt
by coxcomb
Summary: Chris gets locked in a dark room, alone with the one man he never wanted to set eyes on again. Chris/Wesker.


A/N: Hello all, little ol' me again. I've been dying to write something where Chris is wearing that damn safari suit for the longest time. I mean, watching the cut scenes when he looks like a talking zebra? Hilarious. As usual, don't read if you don't like men kissing, having sex or being violent with each other. Also, sorry for any mistakes but my beta seems to have fallen into a black hole. I tried to pick them up but I detest reading my own stuff.

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Capcom. If I owned them, I'd make a game where they do this, instead of simply writing about it.

* * *

Chris had charged into the room without thinking. He always acted first and thought later and usually, such reckless and haphazard actions paid off but this time he had no such luck.

Before he could even turn around, the door behind him locked and all he could hear was a pounding on the other side of the door from his partner, Sheva. He could hear her yelling and shooting at the door but nothing happened.

"Damn," he said aloud, running to the door and hitting the control panel beside it.

The light in the room was flickering, but that was the least of his problems. He was out of ammo and all he had was his knife, which was blunter than he would have liked due to the amount of use it had got so far.

"Sheva, it's no good," he shouted close to the door. "You're going to have to find a way to get me out. Have a look around." He paused, placing his hand on the door. "And be careful."

"I'm not you, I can handle myself," she replied.

He smiled and turned around upon hearing her footsteps walking away from the door. It wasn't like such a situation had never occurred before. He just had to keep out of trouble until a way to escape was found.

He looked up at the light. It wasn't providing any light to the room in its current condition. He placed his rifle down, along with his handgun and knife, before taking hold of a crate nearby and standing on it. Without worrying about electric shocks or worse, he reached up and twisted the light bulb in firmly.

The light instantly came on fully and before he could even step down, the crate beneath him was kicked and he was sent flying across the room by the same foot that hit his crate.

Such lightning speed could only belong to one person, he thought as he flew through the air.

His body glided along the floor, his head finally hitting the wall with a loud thump, knocking a number of items down from a shelf above. He groaned loudly, cradling his head in his hands.

"You look ridiculous, Redfield," a familiar voice sneered.

Chris blinked hard, his head spinning from the impact. He gradually looked up, his vision blurred but he knew the black blur could only be one person. After all, there weren't many people who were around mutants that had such a distinctive voice.

"Wesker…" He spat, trying to get up only to have a foot kick him down again.

"What possessed you to wear such a thing?" Wesker asked, stooping down and grabbing hold of the collar of the shirt Chris wore. "You look like something from the local safari park," he scoffed, flinging Chris to the side with ease.

"What do you know about fashion?" Chris mocked, struggling to breath after the last kick. He wasn't sure what he was doing; mocking a man with superhuman strength in such a small room.

Wesker laughed for a moment, pacing back and forth in front of Chris. "Clearly more than you, boy." He shed his trench coat and cracked his knuckles. "We're going to have some fun…"

Wesker's voice had never failed to make the hair on Chris' neck stand up and this time was no exception. He shifted slightly, his eyes on Wesker's expressionless face.

He could remember a time when they weren't that different. When they were a team, working together. At least that was what he thought. Time had unravelled a story that he would have never seen coming. At times, he thought that maybe Wesker hadn't known what was happening but he was wrong. He had been so wrong about it all.

"You always looked up to me, didn't you, Christopher?" He said with malice, reaching down and taking hold of Chris by his neck and raising him in the air with no effort. His gaze ran down Chris' body, taking in his outfit in its entirety; the gaudy zebra print insulting his eyes.

"I never looked up to you," Chris choked out, trying to pry Wesker's fingers from his neck but they were holding with such a bruising force he knew that even a pair of pliers couldn't remove them.

Wesker chuckled, once again throwing Chris against the wall and to his surprise, the man managed to keep his upright position. "Why must you lie to me?" He asked, smirking as he strode towards Chris. "You should never lie to your captain."

"That was a long time ago," he said with a rough voice, staggering towards Wesker. They both met in the middle of the room, Chris trying to keep his composure. "You're nothing but a monster now. Do you even remember who you are anymore?"

"I remember a lot more than you think I do." His voiced was laced with a slight sadness.

He raised his hand and Chris immediately flinched, covering his face with his arm and falling backwards in anticipation for the blow that never came. He peered over his arm and watched as his former captain removed his sunglasses and opened his eyes.

He squinted, watching as Wesker's eyes flashed before him, reverting from their amber back to their blue-grey state for a moment before returning back.

"What the…" Chris muttered, shaking his head again and removing his own sunglasses. He stared at Wesker's eyes as their colour changed back and forth.

"I remember everything."

Chris struggled back to his feet, approaching Wesker with caution. "Your eyes…"

"Stunning, I know," Wesker cackled, stepping closer to Chris and cornering him. "Chris, I grow weary of this game of cat and mouse." He placed his hand on Chris' hip, pulling him forward as he leaned down slightly. "This feline caught the rodent a long time ago," he whispered, running his lips along Chris' ear before nibbling slightly.

"I don't want this," Chris stammered, trying futilely to push Wesker away.

" I dislike it when people lie to me," Wesker stated, his hands roaming over Chris's body before they arrived at his waist, proving that Chris was indeed lying about what he did and didn't want. He gently kneaded Chris's arousal through his trousers, a grin replacing his trademark smirk as soon as the younger man moaned and bucked against his hand.

Chris gritted his teeth, wanting desperately to escape Wesker's clutches but he couldn't bring himself to push the man away anymore. His body was betraying him and as he looked into his former captain's eyes, he realised it would only be a matter of time before his mind did too. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have Wesker force his lips onto his.

He mumbled into the kiss, trying to display his protests verbally but his hips were too busy forcing his erection against Wesker's gloved hand.

"What is the matter, Christopher?"

"Don't do this," Chris panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "I don't want it," he repeated.

"Why don't you tell me what you do want, instead of what you don't," Wesker sneered, grabbing Chris's shoulders and spinning him around, pinning him face first against the wall.

Chris grunted, the cold concrete numbing the side of his face. "What I want is you dead."

Wesker made a sound of approval, reaching around Chris's waist and tugging on his belt before he removed it with ease, the sound of the belt ripping through the trousers loops drawing Chris's attention to the fact that this real.

"You're getting very flustered," he said, rubbing his own cheek against Chris's, feeling his red hot skin. "I think I need to cool you down…"

He allowed his hands to roam beneath his shirt, ruching it up around his chest, exposing him in a humiliating fashion and shoving him against the cold wall again.

As his fingers danced over the younger man's skin, he couldn't help but grimace as Chris let out a shaky moan.

Chris, on the other hand, was suffocating on his own breath that ricocheted between his lips and the wall he was pressed up against. His felt dizzy. He couldn't even accumulate the strength to protest any longer.

He pushed himself away from the wall, allowing Wesker to hold him up as he slumped loosely in the older man's arms. He wasn't sure what his old captain was referring to when he said, "I remember everything." He wanted to know though. He hated how Wesker's words always managed to wind him up.

"When you said you remember…" he paused, breathing heavily as he felt Wesker's hands roam over his body. "What did you mean?"

Wesker chuckled against Chris's ear, allowing his tongue to momentarily dart out and flicker over the skin. "As I mentioned before, I remember the way you would always look up to me. Of course, the others respected me but none of them seemed to idolise me like you did. You were like a lost little puppy…always trailing me around."

Chris let the words flood his mind before he could even think of a retort. He couldn't deny what Wesker had said, it was true but his wording was patronising as usual. He had always looked up to the older man. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to work with such a character. He couldn't help but put the man on a pedestal, which was why it had hurt him so much when Wesker had turned on them all.

"But what does that have to do with this?" He mumbled, weakly trying to remove Wesker's hands from his body. He hated that it was Wesker running his hands over his body but he couldn't deny how good it felt and how surprisingly gentle his finger's were dancing over his skin.

"I thought it was time I rewarded you for all your efforts," he mumbled, ripping Chris's trousers open, the button pinging off to the side. He slid his leather-clad hand under the waistband of the younger man's boxers, smirking as Chris's teeth chattered with desire.

"If this is a reward in your mind, I hate to think what torture is," Chris remarked, bucking forward into Wesker as the older man took hold of his erection. He felt Wesker's free hand wrap around his body and pull him closer, his other hand slowly gathering speed on his cock.

He rested his head on Wesker's shoulder, taking in the smell of another man. The strong cologne stung his throat as he gasped, Wesker's hand moving faster with every unintentional moan.

"Christopher, you're a terrible actor," Wesker mused, withdrawing his hand suddenly before he roughly pushed a flustered Chris away with such a force that sent him to the ground. He raised his hand to his face, inhaling deeply. "Your scent is almost…" He paused, breathing out heavily and crouching down to join Chris. "Intoxicating," he murmured, leaning forward and delivering a punishing kiss to the younger man.

Chris raised his hands up and placed them on Wesker's chest but instead of pushing him away like his mind was begging him to, his hands simply curled into fists and gripped onto the man's leather shirt. He pulled him closer, letting his lips fall open.

Wesker laughed into the kiss, promptly ending it, leaving Chris with his tongue still peeking out of his mouth. He raised his hand to his teeth, biting down on the fingertips of the glove and swiftly removing it. He did the same with the other before lowering his hands onto Chris's, which were still clutching onto his shirt.

"Awfully clingy, aren't you?" He said with a playful tone, digging his nails into Chris's hands, a smile of amusement gracing his face as the other man yelped in pain.

Chris let his head fall to the side with a sigh. "Could you finish abusing me so I can kill you?"

"Now we both know that's never going to happen," he reached up and took hold of the zipper at his neck and slowly pulled it down, allowing Chris to drink in the sight of his perfect torso. "I'm talking about the demise of myself that is. The satisfaction of you is imminent."

"I won't get any satisfaction from this," Chris muttered, his eyes still on Wesker's body. It was astounding and hadn't changed since he'd last seen it. He knew his own body had and he had hoped his former captain had noticed this but he doubted it. He knew the man was too wrapped up in his own world to notice anything.

Wesker got to his feet, shedding off his shirt and throwing it onto his jacket. Without warning, he grabbed Chris by his shirt and pulled him to his feet, throwing him chest first onto the dilapidated table.

"Come now, don't be absurd." He flipped open his trousers as he walked slowly over to the centre of the room.

Chris's body felt weak. He didn't even bother trying to push himself up from the table. He felt humiliated and abused. Every glance Wesker's shot at him tore him open. He felt as if the older man could see right into his mind and soul.

It was only natural for him to have looked up to Wesker the way he did. He felt no shame in admitting that to himself but to accept it in the manner that Wesker was implying? He didn't feel that way. Still, he recalled Wesker's taste from a moment ago and he yearned for more, both in his heart and body.

He could hear Wesker moving closer. Each footstep made his breathing speed up and his heart race faster. He could see the events unfolding in his head but his body wasn't doing anything to put a halt to this.

"Accept it, Christopher," Wesker whispered, his mouth suddenly at Chris's ear.

"I don't want this."

"Oh but you do," he said with confidence, pulling Chris's trousers down and reaching around to grip his erection. "You want this even more than I do." He took his hands off Chris and held one up to his mouth.

With little grace, Wesker spat into his palm, allowing his saliva to mix with the younger man's fluids that lingered there before he coated his cock and smirked.

He placed a hand on Chris's hip, more for his own support rather than to comfort Chris, before he forced himself inside the younger man. He lapped up the cries of pain; unable to resist laughing manically as the man below him tried to scramble away.

"Come no Chris, why fight your most primal of urges?" Wesker cackled, digging his nails into Chris's hip.

"Dammit, Wesker! Why do you always spout this bullshit?" He darted his tongue out to moisten his dry lips but his mouth was barren as he tried to catch his breath that continued to hitch with every thrust on Wesker's part.

He felt as if he was being torn apart. The older man was relentless with his assault on Chris. He was starting to wish he had allowed Wesker to have his way with him on the floor. His touch was tenderer when he was simply talking. He shouldn't have antagonised Wesker, he knew that but he couldn't help it. It wasn't in his nature to let people get away with anything.

"It's not bullshit," Wesker commented, leaning over and biting Chris's ear viciously. "These are just the words of an educated God. It's understandable that a Neanderthal like yourself would mistake my compositions for bullshit."

"Do you ever actually listen to yourself?" He panted heavily against the table, letting his cheek rest against the rough wood. He couldn't even accumulate enough strength to push himself up from the table.

If Wesker had listened to the question, he certainly wasn't going to answer it. Instead, he merely smirked as he ran his hand up the zebra fabric on Chris's back before he gripped his hair and pulled him upright, ignoring Chris's wailing.

He allowed his hand to drift around to the front of Chris's body, amused by his erection. "My, I thought you said you didn't want this?"

"Fuck you, Wesker."

"Oh, don't make my witty retorts too easy," he replied, moving both hands onto Chris's hips and holding the younger man steady as he moved slowly in and out of him. "But seriously, what is the point in holding out now? I've already conquered your body. You should enjoy it, I know you want to."

"I don't want anything from you, be it sex or anything else," he spat, hanging his head with shame as he felt his body beginning to settle into the sensation and he was starting to feel pleasure, rather than pain, with every thrust.

He bit down on his lip, stifling a moan that was dying to escape. He wanted to touch himself. He knew Wesker wouldn't do it for him but he also knew that by doing so, he would be surrendering to his former captain and he just couldn't do that.

"I want to see you," Wesker whispered again his ear, gently nibbling on the lobe.

Before Chris could even respond he found himself back on the table, this time looking up at the ceiling. He didn't have time to compose himself as Wesker penetrated him once again, his legs scrambling in the air for something to rest on. The older man roughly guided Chris's legs onto his shoulders and the brunette couldn't help but wonder if this whose comfort this was for.

Wesker pushed up Chris's skintight black t-shirt, admiring his sculpted abs once again. "You certainly are a beautiful example of nature."

"As opposed to a man-made creation like yourself," Chris mocked, gritting his teeth as he felt Wesker press into his prostate. He didn't want it to feel this good. He couldn't allow his former captain to pick up on any hints of pleasure on his part.

"Don't be like that," Wesker retorted, leaning down, his face hovering over Chris's, inching closer and closer.

His lips gradually brushed against Chris's and the younger man couldn't help but tilt his head up until they locked together in a kiss; a passionate kiss that caused him to arch his body up against the blonde as he finally allowed himself to sink into ecstasy.

It suddenly wasn't enough for Chris. He wanted more contact from his old captain. He wanted to be held close against Wesker's chest. He wanted to be able to hear his heart beating frantically as they continued to fuck in the small dingy room. He wasn't even sure why he wanted this. Perhaps he wanted to just know if the man's heart did still beat or maybe he just wanted to feel loved for a moment instead of used.

As if reading his mind, Wesker grinned into the kiss and pulled away slightly. "You've finally come around," he said smugly before he pulled Chris up, holding him in his arms and lifting him off the table, the younger man instantly gripping onto him for fear of falling onto the cold concrete floor.

He found himself up against the wall in no time, Wesker relentlessly pushing into him with such force, his eyes rolled back in his head. The pure pleasure was racing through his veins and his mouth was unable to hold back his moans as they spilled through his lips.

Unlike the last time he was pressed against the wall, he could see Wesker's face. His lips slightly parted; his breathing fast. This eyes covered by his shaking lips. His cheeks rising with every thrust, the corners of his mouth rising. His eyebrows lowering; his age showing on his forehead.

"Me enjoying this doesn't make you any less of a monster," Chris whispered into Wesker's ear, gripping harder onto the other man's back, digging his nails in for support.

"Au contraire, I think you'll find you enjoying this makes you the monster," Wesker spouted, halting his movements, his cock pressing into Chris's prostate at an antagonising angle. "You are allowing your most fundamental urges to take over and control you, which makes you far from human."

Chris groaned loudly, clawing at Wesker's back, trying to move his body but he didn't have enough leverage to do it by himself. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, debating for a moment whether to ask Wesker to carry on or just allow the pleasure inside him to continue to build up.

He could feel the sweat on Wesker's abs transfer onto his cock as he pressed himself closer towards the older man. He needed some friction; any would suffice.

"Come on Wesker, don't be a dick. Have some compassion for once in your life," Chris moaned, letting his head fall back against the solid wall with a thump.

"I thought my cock up your ass was enough compassion for one day," he replied with a smirk.

"So I should feel happy that you're raping me?" Chris asked sarcastically, despite the fact Wesker had started thrusting into him again and he wasn't complaining. He simply let his mouth fall open as the older man continued to fuck him hard against the wall.

Wesker simply laughed again, holding Chris tighter before he pushed away from the wall again, slowly lowering him to the ground, remaining inside him, the younger man groaning with every movement.

He allowed his hips to move at a more tender pace, shallowly thrusting into Chris, knowing he was hitting the right spot repetitively as the younger man purred with pleasure. Obscurities ran through his head. Some he wanted to voice, other he wanted to act out. If his former comrade was going to continue to insist that this was rape, then he was happy to oblige and fulfil his own most sordid fantasies.

Before he could even begin to act on his thoughts, he heard a simple "please" drop from Chris's lips, masked by moans so it was practically inaudible to the human ear. However, he was far from human now.

"What is it that you require?" Wesker asked, latching his teeth onto the younger man's neck and nibbling tenderly, still pushing himself inside Chris. He merely revelled in the pain of nails digging into his back, the scratching causing his pleasure.

Chris allowed himself to lose his mind, throwing caution into the wind. Wesker could kill him in a flash but he didn't and he assumed he wouldn't any time soon. He allowed himself to get lost in the unexpected pleasure.

He wanted to speak but words didn't come out, all he let fall from his mouth was a serious of grunts as the older man fucked him harder against the wall, his head banging against the concrete with every thrust.

Without warning, he found himself on the floor, his body in shock from the sudden movement and the freezing concrete.

It was then that he saw Wesker reach down to his ankle and pull out a blade, the end curved and shimmering under the dim flickering light of the room. He instinctively raised his arms up to cover his face.

"Don't be so defensive in such a situation," Wesker mused, lowering the blade to Chris's chest and digging it into the fabric, tearing the material from his chest and moving onto the jacket, doing the same before pushing the torn items of clothing aside to reveal Chris's entire torso.

The younger man watched nervously as Wesker pressed the cold knife against his chest, running it delicately across his tanned skin with an admiring glint in his eyes. He wanted to question what was running through his former captain's mind but he didn't feel it appropriate, although nothing about the entire encounter had been thus far.

He moved his own hips now, meeting every movement of Wesker with delight, purring under the older man with satisfaction as he felt his insides bubbling up with ecstasy.

Wesker adjusted himself, his thrusts suddenly more shallow and certain. The new position made Chris cry out loudly, his hands clawing at the floor as he become unsure of how to control himself. He wanted more; so much more but wasn't even certain as to what that was.

He looked down at his aching erection, wanting release now but he couldn't seem to bring himself to let go without feeling Wesker's hands on his cock once more. He looked up at the older man, his eyebrows furrowing together as his eyes pleaded with the blonde.

"Wesker, I want…" Chris panted, squeezing his eyes tight as he felt his erection slide through Wesker's hand repetitively with every thrust. He darted his tongue again, now able to moisten his lips with desire before he pushed himself up ever so slightly, enough movement for Wesker to get the hint and lean down, capturing his lips in an almost tender kiss, their tongues meeting with furious passion.

He held onto Wesker, sporadically thrusting into his hand as he lazily kissed the other man. He felt overwhelmed and before he could even pre-empt it, he felt himself release in the older man's hand, the warm fluid overflowing onto his abs.

"A little warning might have been nice," Wesker said with a hiss, still fucking Chris's now limp body, the feeling of Chris clamping down onto him causing sheer ecstasy to pulsate throughout him.

"I couldn't help it," Chris defended, overcome with a tired sensation as he allowed himself to fall back onto the floor, his hands lingering on Wesker's biceps.

"Poor child. I'd like to allow you to rest but I still am unsatisfied." He jabbed into Chris to prove a point.

Chris bit down hard on his own lip, letting his head fall to the side as felt Wesker push into him repeatedly. He allowed his eyelids to almost shut, looking out of the corner of his eye so he could watch the older man fuck him.

He could see every muscle on Wesker's torso ripple as he moved, the skin contracting and going taut. He wanted to touch him; caress him even but he couldn't bring himself to feel the same compassion he once did for the man. He couldn't forget.

He let his own hands to rest on his stomach, subconsciously running his fingers through his own fluids as he simply lay there and panted, waves of pleasure washing over him every time Wesker pressed into him. His eyes slowly fell shut and he simply granted Wesker permission to continue using his body.

Moments had passed and he wasn't sure how long his eyes had been shut but suddenly, he felt one of his hands being covered by another hand. He turned his head slightly, forcing his eyes open to see Wesker holding his hand up.

"Wesker?" he muttered in a low voice as the older man guided his hand up and placed it on his firm chest. He half expected to feel nothing, assuming the man's body to be void of any telltale signs that he could be human but instead, he felt the heavy heartbeat of his old captain.

He splayed his hand out on the chest, feeling the blood rushing around; Wesker's heart pounding furiously as his hips continued to move.

Without thinking twice, Chris reached up and pulled Wesker down, kissing him vehemently, the tongues passionately massaging each other. He laced his fingers through the blonde's perfectly styled hair, tugging himself upwards and allowing his own body to now meet every thrust.

If the other man didn't like his hair being pulled, he made no indication of it. He simply continued to drive harder into Chris, his hands on the younger man's hips, steadying both of them.

"Chris," Wesker grunted, tilting his head and dipping it down in order to bite the younger man's neck. "You're a remarkable man," he stated simply, nipping further at the skin before latching his teeth onto Chris's shoulder.

Chris hissed loudly, clawing at Wesker's body. "Please come soon, I don't think my body can take much more of this," he admitted, feeling weaker with every thrust, despite how loudly his pleasure sensors cried in ecstasy.

"I want you to finish me off," he said with a slow voice, punctuating each word with a bite and a thrust before he suddenly pulled out and stood up.

Chris gazed up at the man, shock apparent on his face. His entire body ached with spent desire and his mind begged him to not lower himself to this but somehow, he couldn't stop himself from crawling over to Wesker.

He ran his hands up the older man's thighs, letting one hand take hold of his erection before he licked his sore lips and took Wesker in his mouth. At first, he felt repulsed and humiliated by the sheer act but as soon as he began running his tongue and lips along his former captain's cock, he somewhat settled into it, spurred on by the noises Wesker was making.

He could feel Wesker's slender fingers running through his hair, trying to grip onto something as he tried to force more into Chris's mouth. Between breaths, he allowed his hands to work Wesker over, gently stroking his arousal and caressing his balls before he once again descended his mouth upon his erection.

"Keep going," Wesker panted, closing his eyes as he felt overwhelmed by the sensation.

Chris continued his ministrations with his mouth before he felt Wesker's body seize up. He knew what was about to happen so he placed his hand on Wesker's erection and began moving it at a fast pace.

"I want you to drink me," Wesker said with a smirk, batting Chris's hand away and taking hold of his short hair, holding his face still as he forced the tip of his cock into the younger man's mouth and released, allowing his orgasm to fill the brunettes mouth.

Chris cringed as he felt the fluid seeping down his throat, the inside of his mouth coated with the intimate taste of his captain. He wanted to spit it out but Wesker's held his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow before he allowed him to breath again.

"Good boy," Wesker said, patting Chris on the head in a patronising fashion.

Chris watched as Wesker redressed himself whilst he lay on the floor, naked and completely spent. He let his eyes follow the older man around the room. Part of him wanted to hold Wesker for a moment, feel him against him once again but he knew that would never happen. After all, no matter how loud his heart pounded, Wesker was far from human and far from the man he once was.

He glanced around at the scraps of his shirt and jacket. Only his trousers remained in one piece and he could see them dangling from Wesker's hand, the vulgar zebra print offending his eyes now.

"Put your clothes back on," Wesker muttered, throwing the trousers at Chris.

"I would, but you destroyed them."

Wesker laughed, crouching down beside his former comrade. "I don't like my men to be dressed in such a way."

"I'm not one of your men anymore," he replied, his body aching as he pulled his pants on.

The older man simply smirked, leaning forward and taking hold of Chris's face in both of his hands before he tenderly kissed him, allowing their tongues to mingle for a moment.

"You'll always be one of my men."

-

Sheva had managed to find a card key for the room in which her partner was trapped. Since they'd been teamed up, she'd told him over and over to watch himself but somehow, she knew that he wasn't always listening to her.

She charged back to the room, a magnum in her hand although she had yet to see anything that resembled life.

As she clambered up the set of steel stairs, she felt a cold breeze and she snapped her head around. It felt as though she wasn't alone but she couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Come on, don't be stupid," she said under her breath, aiming her gun in all directions but failing to find anything to target. Some of the things she had seen so far had been unimaginable and beyond her wildest nightmares so she wasn't going to believe it had been nothing. It could have been a ghost for all she knew, after all, a ghost isn't too far along on the spectrum of imaginary monsters and they had already encountered much worse than a simple sprit.

"Chris?" She yelled, running back to the door that was previously locked only to find it slightly ajar.

She toed the door open, only to find an exhausted looking Chris standing with his back to her, now clad in a long black trench coat.

He turned around to face her and she looked taken aback as her partner was now wearing a tight pair of leather trousers to match the jacket, his torso naked.

"I want to ask but I'm afraid to know the answer," she said, placing her gun back in its holster and taking hold of a shotgun before throwing it to her partner. She glanced around at the room, unable to shake off the smell of damp mixed with sweat and something else that she couldn't quite place. However, she wasn't going to dwell on the smell of a room.

Chris laughed, checking the gun for ammo. "I found these in here," he said, moving over to her and flicking her ponytail playfully. "I did look kind of stupid in that zebra print."

She watched as he walked past her, pulling the collar up and inhaling the scent deeply. For a moment, she was sure that she saw him smile but she shook her head. After all, why would he be smiling over the smell of a jacket he'd found? Unless the smell of mould brought back memories to him.

"Did you have fun in there then?" She asked Chris sarcastically, hitting him on the back and forcing him forward.

Sheva watched his face, convinced that she saw him blush. She blinked hard. She was clearly going delusional.

* * *

A/N: So I'm just sat here now, picturing Wesker running around naked because he gave his clothes to Chris. However, maybe he decided to wear the remnants of that god-awful safari outfit. XD Wesker in a zebra print suit…actually quite hot in my mind. When I was reading this over, I realised how bi-polar I had made both of them and how unoriginal I am. Reviews are nice but sending me vanilla fudge is nicer. I know, you don't know where I live but if you really loved me, you'd find out where I live and bring me fudge.


End file.
